


Recuerdos de Cristal

by theHeatCreator



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Amor platónico, Amor secreto, Confusion, M/M, Multi, Reencuentro
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theHeatCreator/pseuds/theHeatCreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de la separación de aquellas 5 estrellas, un rayo de esperanza puede brillar en aquél oscuro cielo donde alguna vez Cassiopea deslumbró a todos con su vívido calor, pudiendo éste brillo significar muchas cosas, mucho más que la reunión de aquellas 5 estrellas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Luego de mucho por fin un YooSu/YunJae. ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!

_"¿Cuatro años? La verdad es que no recuerdo ya hace cuanto mi vida cambió de forma tan radical, puedo recordar como si fuera ayer cuando yo y mis otros cuatro chicos jugábamos en nuestro departamento y peleábamos por quién no había lavado los platos o quién no había comprado el shampoo del baño, hehe, debo aceptar que muchas veces esa fue mi culpa. Pero esos días ya pasaron, estar en aquél grupo fue la experiencia más hermosa de mi vida, éramos los cinco, siempre los cinco, y nos juramos lealtad, siempre estar unidos y mantener la fe en alto, claramente esos días terminaron y no volverán más. Mas el estar en aquél grupo me trajo cosas realmente hermosas, me enseñó el ser paciente, a dar la mano a quien lo necesitaba, a tomar las cosas en serio y dejar de ser tan distraído, me enseñó a ser un buen amigo, a sacar sonrisas a quienes me importan, me enseñó a amar... Mas como dije antes, aquello sucedió hace mucho ya. Soy Kim JunSu, ex miembro del grupo TVXQ, actual cantante en JYJ y ésta es mi historia._  
  
 _Tardes calurosas, baños cortos, fuertes entrenamientos, muchas risas, así puedo describir lo que fue Dong Bang Shin Ki para mí, mas la palabra que podría utilizar es "felicidad". Heh, Un poco cursi ¿No es verdad? Ese debería ser JaeJoong, uff, no quiero mencionar para nada lo que para él fue alejarse de Changminnie y YunHo, pero esa ya es otra historia. Aquello ha pasó hace mucho. ¿Qué es de mí ahora? Puedo decir que estoy bien, podría estarlo mejor, pero no me quejaré. Hoy es un día hermoso, y estoy completamente solo en mi departamento, y recordar es lo único que me queda ahora._  
  
 _Aún recuerdo cuando nos separamos, todos lloramos, por supuesto nadie como Jae, y ante las negaciones de YunHo hacia el, bueno, digamos que sigue llorando y a veces hasta lamentándose por aquél juicio en el que nosotros tres juramos que nuestros dos amigos se unirían, woops, la gente se equivoca ¿No? Me he equivocado con la gente muchas veces ¡En verdad! Mas mi más grande error que he cometido en la vida ha sido al decirle a ese chico de cabellos negros que mi corazón era suyo. Obviamente fui rechazado la misma noche de aquél concierto, fue un poco vergonzoso el que me haya puesto a llorar delante de todos con Proud, sí, es cierto que es una canción muy bonita y sentimental pero no pude evitarlo, me disculpo nuevamente por ello._  
  
 _No sé hasta ahora qué me sucedió y no tengo idea de por qué los demás lloraron, pero ese pasó a ser otro de los recuerdos que adornan ese cuadro que para mí fue ser parte de los Dong Bang, daría lo que fuera por volver a aquellos momentos. Pero supongo que debería dejar de soñar con que algún día volveremos a reunirnos y podré usar de nuevo el sobrenombre de Xiah una vez más. Creo que continuaré mañana esto, hoy me siento demasiado cansado para seguir con esto. Posiblemente no estoy cansado pero lo que me invade es el miedo del recuerdo y del dolor, creo que cerraré éste diario y aunque mañana me arrepienta por haber parado de escribir, creo que pararé de una sola vez."_  
  
  


**~†~**

  
  
  
El chico de cabellos claros soltó un enorme suspiro una vez que su pluma quedó sobre aquél negro diario que ahora yacía cerrado sobre su cama. Era increíble que un sábado por la tarde estuviera totalmente solo y sin poder hacer nada ¿Lo bueno del día? XiahKi estaba con él hehehe, por lo menos la SM no podía quitarle el nombre de su perro. Una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios al ver a su enorme perro blanco tirado en el suelo durmiendo plácidamente. Vaya, recién eran las 12:36 pm y ya se sentía cansado, ahora nuevamente recordaba por qué no le gustaba volver a revivir los tiempos pasados en su mente, dolía tanto y lo extenuaba sobremanera. Se mantuvo unos segundos masajeándose las cienes con los ojos cerrados ante el dolor de cabeza que lo acababa de atacar nuevamente. Ugh. En verdad era fastidioso el no tener nada que hacer, sin embargo luego de fuertes meses de trabajo para poder levantar una vez más sus nombres bajo un nuevo grupo, era un hecho concreto el que estuviera tan exhausto.  
  
 **"Creo que sería buena idea pedir algo para comer o por último cocinar algo ¿No?"**  
  
Dijo con aquella aguda vocecita que solía hacer cuando preguntaba. Miró a su perro el cual seguía durmiendo y demonios ¡Como lo admiraba! Por lo menos XiahKi sí podía dormir a diferencia de él, además de no tener que pensar en todas las cosas que a él lo atormentaban día a día, hah, de seguro lo máximo que podía pensar era el auto preguntarse dónde estarían sus amigos caninos de los chicos con los cuales su amo solía pasar tanto tiempo. ¡Qué vida de perros! JunSu miró unos segundos la ventana, no pensando realmente en nada, era una tarde bonita y como ya lo había dicho... Aburrida cuando en eso sonó la puerta, haciendo que éste volteara su atención a la misma frunciendo de forma ligera el ceño. Parpadeose un par de veces notando cómo su compañero movía la cola y sonriendo de lado soltó un suspiro y se levantó.  
  
 **"Es Jae ¿Verdad?"**  
  
Sonriendo se levantó de su cama sacándose aquellos lentes negros de lectura para luego lentamente caminar hacia la puerta, hasta ahora era para él incomprensible el saber quién yacía detrás de la puerta, XiahKi era impresionante. Por más que adorara a Jae y que estuviera aburrido a morir, debía admitir que no sentía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, sí, era realmente contradictorio, y probablemente era por aquél terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía, pero bueno... El chico resopló sonriente y acercándose finalmente a la puerta la abrió de par en par dibujando una de esas curiosas y dulces sonrisas que solían encantar a todas las chicas que hacían llamarse sus fans, heh.  
  
 **"¡Annyeong, JaeJoong! No te estaba esperando."**  
  
 **"Apuesto a que no, especialmente con esa pijama ¡Aish! JunSu ah ¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no combines tus pijamas?!"**  
  
Sí, era Jae. Aquél ahora rubio entró al apartamento con un par de bolsas de supermercado a su casa, era realmente fabuloso el saber que un amigo tuyo te trataba como tu mamá y se daba el lujo de renegarte, realmente perfecto, especialmente para una tarde tan bonita en la cual podías sentir tu cabeza estallar. JunSu rodó los ojos al verlo pasar mientras XiahKi saltaba en dos patas mirándolo. JaeJoong no había cambiado nada desde el dí en el que todos se conocieron, sin embargo desde la separación se había vuelto muchísimo más cuidadoso y preocupado, era un fastidio a veces.  
  
 **"Lo siento, omma."**  
  
 **"Disculpado."**  
  
JunSu encaró una ceja empezando a preguntarse por qué era que se molestaba en utilizar el sarcasmo en alguien que no lo entendía. Jae era una cara bonita, era divertido, cuidadoso, MUY CUIDADOSO y por sobre todo protector, sin embargo no era el más listo de todos. JunSu volvió a sonreír y cerrando la puerta se acercó a la mesa de la cocina en donde su amigo yacía sacando los productos del mercado y se volteaba abriendo las despensas y revisando los cajones.  
  
 **"¡JunSu! ¡No tienes absolutamente nada en tu cocina! Sólo... Dulces."**  
  
 **"¿Eh? ¿Necesito más que eso?"**  
  
 **"Aigoo... Qué bueno que traje algo para preparar."**  
  
 **"Gamsanmida~, JaeJoong ah~"**  
  
 **"Agradéceme cuando termine de hacerlo."**  
  
JunSu sonrió mientras se apoyaba contra la mesa de la cocina y empezaba a revisar los paquetes de Jae había comprado, era raro que JaeJoong estuviese ahí, generalmente en días así se la pasaba de compras o citando abogados para poder volver a poder comunicarse con YunHo o ChangMin, en verdad no se rendía. Suspiró pesadamente observándolo sacar todas sus bolsas de frituras dulces y tartas empaquetadas.  
  
 **"¿Jae qué estás- ¡¿Jae qué haces?!"**  
  
 **"Me deshago de tu basura."**  
  
 **"¡Jaeeee paraaaa! ¡Por favor!"**  
  
En verdad a veces Jae podía ser un fastidio a veces, no era lindo el ver cómo tu amigo y segunda madre botaba tus dulces. JunSu se dejó caer sobre la mesa, bueno, la mitad de su torso estirando sus brazos y apoyando su mentón sobre la mesa y mirando aquél cesto de basura lleno de productos aún comestibles mientras sus ojitos brillaban y hacía un puchero adorable.  
  
 **"Sólo dime para qué viniste y para mi doloooooor."**  
  
 **"¿Quién te ha dicho que vine por algo? ... ¿Has hablado con YooChun...?"**  
  
 **"¿Eh? No, de hecho no sé de él hace unas dos semanas, supuestamente había viajado a Japón con su hermano según las noticias ¿No?"**  
  
 **"Oh..."**  
  
 **"JaeJoong ah... ¿Qué ha sucedido?"**  
  
Jae estaba dándole la espalda mientras prendía la cocina y colocaba el agua en un bowl para calentarlo y hacer sopa. Era fácil saber cuando JaeJoong mentía, era por ello que con una mirada seria de YunHo cuando todos eran Dong Bang Shin Ki, siempre Jae terminaba escupiendo todas sus maldades grupales que hacían a expensas del líder, y tal vez era por ello que al escuchar aquella pregunta relacionada con YooChun sus vellos se le erizaron y sintió un pesar en el pecho mientras sentía su sangre helarse... El chico rubio lentamente se volteó con los ojos cerrados y apretando los labios para soltar un suspiro.  
  
 **"YooChun está saliendo con alguien."**


	2. Chapter 2

**"¿Qué?..."**

El corazón del chico de los cabellos rubios claros retrocedió mientras lentamente se levantaba de pa mesa con los ojos fijos en los de su compañero, el cual nerviosamente los evitaba con clara pena mientras se frotaba el brazo con una mano y se mordía sus labios fucsias. Un dolor en el pecho, eso fue lo que sintió, le era imposible respirar, el aire se le había ido, un nudo en su garganta no le dejaba pronunciar palabra alguna y sonriendo empezó a mover la cabeza en forma de negación mientras volteaba y empezaba a prender la estufa eléctrica y colocando una de las sartenes nuevas que había comprado para cocinar y que obviamente no había jamás usado. Simplemente no podía creerlo ¿Como?¿Cuando? ¿Donde? Y lo más importante... ¿Por qué?

JunSu y YooChun siempre habían sido unidos, siempre, incluso antes de la separación de los Dong Bang Shin Ki, siempre eran los dos del grupo que andaban de un lado al otro pegados cuales gomas de marcar haciendo travesuras y riendo sin vergüenza alguna, sí, ellos eran YooChun y JunSu, nunca se guardaban secretos, nunca hacían algo sin que el otro se enterase. ¡Incluso cuando iban al baño en las prácticas de baile o canto y preguntaban por uno el otro respondía explicando dónde estaba! Pero ahora...

**"Al parecer está saliendo con una de las chichas de las Girls Generarion."**

**"Ha... ¡JaeJoong ah, deja de bromear! Hahaha, tú y yo sabemos que Chunnie no hace nada sin decirme, ni sabía que salía con alguien. Además la SM nos prohíbe reunirnos con sus artistas ¿Lo olvidas?"**

**"Ahá. estoy consciente de ello y es información confidencial. Y esto lo sé porque llamé a su departamento a las 6 am porque tenía ganas de cocinar el desayuno a alguien. Parece que aún no se me va la costumbre de ser el omma de todos ustedes..."**

La verdad era que JunSu empezaba a hiper-ventilar, al parecer aquellos sentimientos alguna vez expresados hacia aquél hombre alto de los cabellos negros no se habían ido de su pecho en mucho. ¿Pero a caso él tenía otra opción más que aceptar el rechazo que Park YooChun una vez le dio? Sólo le había quedado bromear y decirle que había sido una apuesta entre ChangMin y él... Sólo una apuesta. Sus ojos de forma vacilante se posaron sobre la mesa nuevamente al escuchar aquella explicación. Por supuesto que sabía lo mal que JaeJoong lo estaba pasando, JunSu sólo suspiró aguantándose las lágrimas una vez más mientras apretaba los puños y colocaba algo de aceite sobre la sartén por supuesto evitando la mirada de su compañero...

**"O-oh... ¿Y qué pasó?..."**

**"Nada, sólo una voz femenina, la cual reconocí como la de Tiffany, creo, dijo que se estaba bañando, eso es todo."**

**"B-bueno no hay nada seguro ¿Verdad?"**

**"Tú eres quien se le declaró y se rindió de inmediato a la primera negativa. Debiste haber seguido adelante y no aprovechar la tonta excusa de ser mejores amigos en onda de permanecer cerca suyo y hacer fan-service ¿Sabes?"**

Bueno, Jae genía un punto. Y parecía que estaba algo fastidiado con respecto a la actitud del menor, sin embargo por más que el chico de cabellos un poco más oscuros buscara la mirada del menor, no la encontraba... JaeJoong ahora podría decirse que estaba fastidiado, se había incluso cruzado de brazos y luego de unos segundos... Una respuesta.

 **"Tú no viste su rostro esa noche... Estaba aterrado."** Miedo, vacilación eran las palabras que salieron de los rosados y temblorosos labios de Kim JunSu, sus ojos empezaban a mojarse, el dolor que sentía en el pecho era uno indescriptible, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir sin embargo... El aceptar que se había aterrado por la reacción de YooChun era una opción que tomaría. No había querido perderlo, y a fin y a cabo no lo había perdido ¿Verdad?

 **"¡¿Quién no lo estaría si su mejor amigo se le declara?! Debiste no haberlo hecho de forma tan directa, Susu."** Jae ya había perdido la paciencia ¿A caso estaba gritando? La verdad que gritase o no, simplemente no lo podían hacer sentir peor, peor de lo que ya de por sí se sentía. Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

 **"JunSu ah... ¿Tú aún lo amas?"**

**"Lo pasado es pasado... Creo que estará mejor con alguien como ella, o quien sea..."**

**"¿Te refieres con una chica?"**

**"Huh..."**

**"¡KIM JUNSU, ESO ES ESTÚPIDO Y LO SABES!"** ¿Otra vez gritos? El chico de los cabellos más largos gritó enojado nuevamente luego de golpear la mesa con sus dos manos, lo cual hizo que JunSu retrocediera aún sin atreverse a mirarlo... Tanto que la pregunta ahora era... ¿Tenía miedo o vergüenza? **"¡Si te sigues quedando atrás él realmente terminará quedándose con alguien más, Susu!"**

**"¡¿Y qué puedo hacer?! ¡¿Ir tras él y decirle que... Que he estado enamorado de su sonrisa por años...? ¿Que adoro sus palabras de aliento cuando me siento triste? ¿Que me siento seguro a su lado y que no necesito a nadie más a parte de él...?"**

**"Susu... Eso sería un comienzo ¿Lo sabes?"**

**"No... No lo es. Sería el fin... "**

JaeJoong suspiró pesadamente y retiró su mirada del menor para luego dirigirse al chico que ahora había empezado a derramar gruesas y cristalinas lágrimas de sus marrones ojos. Su blanca mano cual nieve rodó a la mejilla de JunSu, limpiando aquellas lágrimas que lentamente se deslizaban mientras el pequeño JYJ gimoteaba casi en silencio... Jae debía admitir que se sentía terrible por ser tan rudo con JunSu, él era una persona dulce, adorable, nunca había demostrado ser mal intencionado y cada vez que sucedía algún contratiempo él era el que respondía de mejor manera... Los brazos de JaeJoong rodearon el cuerpo del menos haciendo que éste apoyase su cabeza en su pecho al esta estar mirando al piso.

 **"Ya... Ya... Deberías hablar con él ¿No crees? Ser sincero contigo mismo, Susu... Si sigues estancado en ese amor que crees saber que no sucederá, aunque yo esté seguro de que puede ser que sí, no dejarás de estar triste, además ¿Quién sabe si en verdad pasa algo?"** La respiración de JaeJoong era tan tranquila... Y su abrazo tan reconfortante... JunSu asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo no le diría nada ¿Soportar otro rechazo así? Jamás, lo destruiría. Podía sentir cómo sus lágrimas eran secadas por la suave tela del polo color crema que JaeJoong llevaba.

**"Heh... Eres como una omma."**

**"¡Por eso me llaman así ¿No es verdad?!"**

**"Hahahaha..."**

**"Susu... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"**

**"Dime, omma."** Lentamente JunSu se separó del abrazo secando sus lágrimas con sus muñecas mientras sonreía ya mucho más tranquilo. Sin embargo Jae tenía en parte razón, debía vencer sus miedos, sus fantasmas... Para así tal ve superar de una vez al chico que había tenido su corazón por tanto tiempo, Park YooChun.

**"¿Cómo fue que te le declaraste a YooChun?"**

Un silencio penetró la sala y JunSu sólo sonrió con los ojos cerrados y con el rostro encarando el suelo para dejar salir un hondo suspiro de los mismos y atreverse a recordar aquél día tan terrible para él...

**"No creo poder estar listo para recordar, JaeJoong ah..."**

**"Oh... Me disculpo. Puedo ir cocinando si lo deseas, Su. Espérame en la sala y ve haciendo la mesa."**

**"Ye, omma."**

 

**~†~**

 

  
 _"Fue esa noche del concierto... Aquella calurosa noche...La gente había estado coreando nuestros nombres y la euforia del momento como ya lo he mencionado antes, ha sido algo que me ha mantenido vivo por mucho tiempo, ese sentimiento de seguir adelante haciendo lo que amas, cantando con el corazón, para un grupo de personas las cuales tú tácitamente amas. Sin embargo esa noche era diferente a las demás. Tal vez por el hecho que yo me había cansado de guardarme todo. Ya hacía un tiempo sentía algo por Park YooChun, por mi Chunnie, hehe siempre me ha gustado llamarlo así. Sin embargo aquella noche, luego de pensarlo millones de veces, me decidí a dar el primer paso. Tonto de mí, tonto de mí al creer que sus sonrisas, sus caricias y sus besos no eran más que una pantalla para llamar la atención de las fans y solamente dirigidos a verme como un amigo suyo y nada más que ello... Si lo hubiera sabido antes tal vez no habría sido tan estúpido como para ir y en el backstage mientras nos cambiábamos atreverme a tomar su mano y llevarlo lejos de todos, a aquél pasadizo oscuro que nos dirigía al escenario y sonriente decirle lo que tanto había guardado y siempre debí guardar..._

_'YooChunnie, tú me gustas.'_

_'¡Ah! Tu también me gustas mi Susu~'_

_'¿D-de verdad?'_

_'¡Por supuesto!'_

_'¿T-también me quieres como algo más...?'_

_'¿Qué...?'_

_Las palabras 'JunSu ah... Tú sólo me gustas como un amigo... Uno con el cual jugar y divertirnos en el escenario tanto como fuera de él.' Siempre estarán impregnadas en mi mente. Dolieron tanto que no tuve más opción que explotar en risas diciéndole que era una apuesta con Minnie y que era un tonto por creerme. De ahí luego de aguantarme tantos minutos las lágrimas no pude más y... En medio de Proud... Rompí en llanto. Es un poco irónico, no pude terminar de cantarla mas esa frase... 'Proud of your love' bueno... Debo admitir que me partió en miles de pedazos._

_YooChunnie, posiblemente nunca lo sepas y nunca leas éstas páginas pero... A pesar de que me hayas rechazado y no te enteres jamás de todos estos sentimientos que llevo en mi pecho... Me partí con esa canción porque a pesar de todo, y sé que estoy mal... Sigo estando orgulloso del amor que siento por ti..."_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Susu ah~ quiero estar por siempre contigo~"_

_"Chunnieee~ Yo también~"_

_"¡Casémonos! Hyaaa~ y hagamos que Jae-omma prepare el banquete y y-"_

_"Y que ChangMinnie organice la fies-"_

_"A mí no me metan en sus juegos o lo que sea que estén diciendo. Mis virginales oídos no están preparados para escuchar cosas como éstas."_

 

 

**~†~**

 

  
 **"¡JunSu! ¡JunSu, despierta!"**

Una voz empezaba a mover su hombro, el menor frunció ligeramente el ceño para luego tallarse los ojos con sus muñecas. Demonios, se había quedado dormido en el sofá mientras veía una película con Jae, ahh... Esperen ¿Era una película? Oh, vamos Kim JunSu, creerá que no te importa en lo absoluto lo que te está mostrando. Soltó un suspiro pesado y bostezando se sentó correctamente para ver la cara de exasperación que su omma tenía mientras cruzaba sus brazos de forma fastidiada, oops. Bueno el dolor de cabeza había podido más que las ganas de ver un... Ehhh, lo que sea que haya puesto Jae en su plasma.

**"¡JunSu ah! ¡Te quedaste dormido!"**

**"No no no no no, sólo... Aaahnm"** Bostezo. **" Sólo fueron unos segundos... ¿En qué terminó la película?"**

**"CONCIERTO."**

**"Concierto, concierto si si eso."**

De acuerdo, había metido la pata, el mayor estaba prácticamente gruñéndole y bueno, heh no podía hacer mucho ¿Verdad? JaeJoong volvió a mirar la televisión la cual aún estaba pasando un concierto el cual JunSu pudo reconocer claramente como uno de j-rock, la obsesión de Jae por el rock japonés era impresionante, y el hecho de que no se cansara de repetir una y otra vez que quería cantar con- Uhh... ¿Cómo se llamaba ese chico?. JunSu se sentó bien y levantó una ceja, había descansado algo, por lo menos su dolor de cabeza ya no lo estaba molestando más.

**"No puedo creer que te quedes dormido a medio de un concierto de L'Arc~en~Ciel. ¡Digo, son dioses! Especialmente Hyde."**

**"Ahá... Tu obsesión con ese chico debe parar ¿Lo sabes?"**

**"Ha, lo dices porque no lo conoces."**

**"¡Ni tu, JaeJoong ah!"**

**"Shoo shoo, algún día lo haré."**

Ugh, cuando Jae se hacía el que sabía todo era realmente desesperante. El chico de cabellos más cortos rodó sus ojos encogiéndose de hombros, sin embargo eran momentos como estos los cuales los hacían olvidarse de aquella sombra que los perseguía, esa sombra de los Dong Bang Shin Ki, y digamos que aunque era lindo recordar... también era sumamente doloroso. Además aunque lo quisiera, simplemente olvidar los días en los cuales todos estaban juntos riendo y viviendo en el mismo lugar, olvidar las peleas tontas por quién se había llevado el celular de quién o también el olvidar los chistes y las tristezas que habían pasado todos juntos, era algo que yacía ya impregnado en su mente. Bueno, al menos estaba intentando vencer sus fantasmas al escribir aquél diario ¿No?

**"JaeJoong ah ¿Qué es lo que tanto te gusta de ese tal Hyde? Es viejo y-"**

**"No te atrevas a terminar esa frase..."** JunSu levantó las manos abriendo los ojos ampliamente como sorprendido pero bueno, cuando Jae se apasionaba con algo podía llegar a ser tan... Apasionado. El chico de piel blanca como la nieve se mantenía señalándolo con su dedo índice mientras mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados como amenazándolo. **"Su trayectoria musical, sus letras, el compás de su música, su voz te toca el alma... Y y y se ve como una maravillosa persona..."**

**"Ahá... Y sumamente bajito "**

**"¡JUNSU AH!"**

JaeJoong al oír aquellas palabras salir de los labios de JunSu se le tiró encima riendo tacleándolo contra el piso haciendo de ésta forma que ambos caigasen al mismo entre muchas risas mientras el mayor le hacía cosquillas al otro de forma persistente en forma de castigo por haber llamado a su ídolo 'viejo' y 'bajito', sin embargo, disfrutar así era lindo, y algo en el pecho de Jae lo hacía sentir tan feliz al compartir momentos así, momentos que se convertirían en recuerdos en un futuro cercano. JaeJoong paró de hacerle cosquillas a su compañero y se apartó de él, lo cual hizo que el menor lo mirara confundido al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado apoyando su espalda contra el sofá.

**"¿Jae..? ¿Estás bi-"**

**"ChangMinnie odiaba que le hiciéramos cosquillas... ¿Recuerdas cuando me golpeó por hacerlo y YunHo vino a defenderme y al final YooChun y tú se le tiraron encima y todos nos enredamos con todos y jugamos así por un rato...?"**

**"Jae..."**

Sus negros ojos miraron al suelo para segundos después retirar su rostro de la vista de JunSu, el cual tragó saliva al notar aquella expresión que estaba pintada en el rostro de Jae... Una pequeña lágrima cayó directamente al jean negro que Llevaba puesto. La verdad era que JunSu no sabía qué hacer ni decir, sólo tragó saliva de forma nerviosa y estiró su mano para colocarla sobre su hombro apretándolo ligeramente demostrándole su apoyo... Él también lo recordaba... De hecho, no había día que no lo hiciera, y por lo visto Jae también.

**"Aish... Otra vez estoy llorando por las puras... ¡Hahaha! ¡Qué tonto soy!"**

**"Jae... Está bien que llores... Es bueno llorar, te hace sacar ese peso de encima..."**

**"Susu... Ese peso no se irá hasta el día en el cual Yunhie y Minnie canten nuevamente con nosotros en un escenarios y podamos volver a hablarnos y salir como lo hacíamos antes."**

Una sonrisa claramente falsa se había pintado sobre los labios de Jae mientras sus ojos negros cristalinos eran secados por las muñecas de su camiseta manga larga, sus mejillas ruborizadas por las lágrimas, su respiración agitada... En verdad le había afectado mucho todo eso a Jae... JunSu se acercó a él y abrazándolo acarició su espalda en forma comprensiva y sin poder evitarlo, de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas también, sentía cómo su rostro enrojecía también, sin embargo era su turno de calmar a su amigo, de decirle que todo estaba bien y que todo estaría bien...

**"Hyung, todo estará bien, yakusoku, como nuestra canción, lo prometo..."**

Se abrazaron por unos segundos más cuando de repente un ruido interrumpió aquél cálido abrazo, JunSu e separó y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño se estiró para coger su celular que yacía en la mesa, 8 llamadas perdidas y 2 mensajes de texto. El menor encaró una ceja y pasando su dedo de forma delicada sobre el celular pudo ver de quién o quienes se trataba mientras Jae se secaba las lágrimas intentando fingir que no se había derrumbado. Un "Oh" salió de los labios de JunSu, al parecer había olvidado su salida al cine con EunHyuk... Desde la separación de TVXQ había tenido más tiempo libre, por supuesto que igual yacía casi siempre ocupado, sin embargo mucho menos que antes, heh. El hecho era que él y Eun habían estado saliendo mucho más que antes por el hecho de que Jae tanto como YooChun habían estado tan metidos en sus cosas como filmar doramas o películas que no habían tenido tiempo para él. Sin embargo por alguna razón EunHyukkie lo había estado distrayendo muy bien y mientras salían... Se olvidaba de todo aquello que tanto lo atosigaba día a día.

**"¿Huh? ¿Susu, quién es?"**

**"Heh... Parece que olvidé que saldría con EunHyukkie, ehmm... Y un mensaje de YooChun ah..."**

**"Hmm. ¿Qué dice nuestro ratoncito?"**

JunSu haciendo un gesto de incomodidad estiró su mano mostrándole a su hyung aquél mensaje.

 

**De: Chunnie~ <3:**

_**JunSu ah~ he llegado a Corea de nuevo~ ¿Cuando nos vemos mi delfincito~? Que tengo taaanto que contarte~ Dime que estás libre ahora.** _

**Recibido: 5:30**

 

El menor bloqueó su celular y lo dejó en la mesa... ¿Sería que le diría lo de Tiffany? O Jessica, o quien demonios sea con quien estaba saliendo, un suspiro para luego ver el mensaje de EunHyuk que aún no había seleccionado para leer que probablemente decía algo de: "Su ¡¿Donde estás?!" o "¡Ya está empezando la películaaa". Demonios, el dejar de lado amigos de infancia era lo peor, especialmente amigos tan divertidos y especiales como EunHyuk.

**"Oh... ¿Y vas a salir con Chunnie?"**

**"Ehh... No sé, había quedado con Eun primero, además no estoy de humor para escuchar el cómo Chunnie decidió salir con quien sea."**

**"Ohh... ¿Entonces...?"**

**"Podría reunirme con ambos al mismo tiempo. Digo, por lo menos Eun haría que me distraiga y no me duela lo que Chunnie me dirá..."**

JunSu sonrió suspirando mirando al suelo y mordiéndose el labio superior mientras se levantaba del suelo y empezaba a caminar hacia su cuarto, entrando al mismo para ser seguido por Jae. Ambos entraron y el menor sacándose el polo empezó a escuchar aquellas palabras que extrañamente lo hicieron sentir cosas en su estómago...

**"Y... Así que al 'ciiiiiine' con el monito ¿Eh?~"**

**"Sí, hyung, es mi amigo de infancia..."**

**"Y... ¿Nada con él~?"**

**"¡HYUNG! ¡Aish! ¡Deja de decir tonterías y acompáñame para que no sea tan incómodo!"**

Toda su sangre subió hasta su rostro lo cual lo hizo temblar y sentir mariposas en su estómago ¿É-Él con EunHyuk...? ¿C-con su monito? Bueno ahora por lo menos tenía algo no tan incómodo en lo que pensar... Tal vez... ¡NO! Simplemente no. O... ¿Tal vez?... ¡Aish! Jae sí que sabía confundirlo. El menor se cambió de inmediato y ambos salieron del lugar para reunirse con ambos al mismo tiempo que JunSu le escribía a ambos para encontrarse.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche, el sol caía y una suave y fría brisa movía los cabellos de ambos amigos que habían decidido ir a fin y a cabo a un karaoke gracias a la maravillosa idea de JaeJoong, con la excusa de que el cine sería demasiado aburrido y que no conversarían para nada, por lo menos JunSu había logrado convencerlo para verlos en un café antes de ello, lo cual por supuesto Jae respondió con un resoplo y una cara de fastidio, sin embargo, siempre manteniéndose ambos en buenos términos. Llegaron al café y entraron, era normal para ellos cubrirse el rostro al salir, sin embargo, gracias al hecho de haber escogido un café un poco más lejano al downtown, era probable que no los reconocieran. Tomaron asiento en la sección para fumadores, la que estaba afuera, y sonriendo ambos conversando de cosas nada trascendentales decidieron ver el menú mientras esperaban a que los susodichos aparecieran. Un mozo se acercó y sacando una libreta les preguntó a ambos qué querían. El menor pintó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y mirando al mozo con los ojitos brillosos se atrevió a pedir.

**"Ehhmm... Creo que pediré un frapucchino de caramelo con crema de leche y y y chispas de chocolate y jarabe de caramelo extra con-"**

**"¡JUNSU!"**

**"Sólo eso... Y una tarta de huevo y jamón."**

**"Aigoo... ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"** Jae suspiró luego de gritarlo para interrumpirlo procedió a masajearse las sienes por unos segundos y después sonreírle al mozo el cual se veía ligeramente incómodo por los gritos y la emoción del menor. **"Para mí un café con crema por favor, oh y un muffin de naranja con chispas de chocolate."**

El mozo sonrió nuevamente y con un "enseguida" se volteó en dirección a preparar sus órdenes. Jae miró a JunSu entrecerrando los ojos como si quisiera estrangularlo, bueno, era lógico, si el chico sabía quienes eran, probablemente contaría aquello como anécdota y he ahí otro golpecito de imperfección a la imagen que había estado cuidado por años y que obviamente con la caída de los Dong Bang Shin Ki se preocupó aún más por cuidar.

**"... Y-yo no hice nada."**

El mayor estuvo a punto de replicar cuando de repente algo captó la atención de ambos, haciendo que sus rostros se volteasen al televisor que yacía pasando una canción tan querida por ellos... _"Stay with me tonight"_. ¡Por supuesto que la recordaban! Eran por los tiempos en los cuales JaeJoong tenía el cabello largo y castaño, YunHo adoraba tener el cabello algo punteagudo, ChangMin no sabía actuar muy bien frente a la cámara, JunSu se movía de forma exagerada para resaltar y YooChun le gustaba permanecer sumamente serio con esa actitud de "dandy" que tan bien le caía... Una sonrisa se pintó en los labios de Jae y sus ojos nuevamente enrojecieron ligeramente amenazando con lágrimas futuras . Aquél nombre en la pantalla... _"DBSK - Stay with me tonight"_ ni una palabra se dijo hasta que la canción terminó y sonriendo de forma melancólica miró al suelo volviendo a secar esas futuras lágrimas con el dorso de su mano que yacía cubierto con su camisón.

**"Aish... Siempre me pasa esto, soy patético ¿No es verdad?"**

**"Hyung... Sentir no te hace patético... Sólo nos hace humanos... No te pongas así..."**

**“Es tan fácil de decirlo pero tan difícil de hacerlo…”**

**“Hm… Lo sé, tal vez el pasado no vaya a volver, pero recuerda que el mañana siempre será mejor que el hoy…”**

**“¿Cómo si no tenemos a ChangMinnie ni a YunHo?”**

**“Por ahora no. Pero mañana ¿Quién sabe?”** JunSu le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a su amigo el cual seguía melancólico, sin embargo ¿Quién podía culparlo? JaeJoong siempre había sido como una madre para YooChun, ChangMin y para él, siempre había sido a quien todos recurrían cuando tenían problemas de cualquier índole ¡Incluso YunHo! Y ver cómo sus mejores amigos, sus casi hijos se separaban y le daban la espalda… era doloroso. A JunSu por supuesto que le dolió el ver cómo YunHo y ChangMin se negaron a participar de su retirada por estar “en contra de sus principios éticos”, sin embargo… para él estaba claro que aquél dolor no era ni podría ser comprado con el que sentía Jae… El chico de los cabellos rubios blanquecinos sonrió de forma cariñosa al ver cómo su compañero poco a poco se recuperaba de aquella depresión que lo atacaba al recordar, bueno, a todos les atacaba aquello cuando recordaban, pero a Jae más que a todos, ni el tomar antidepresivos podía calmarlo cuando su estado de ánimo bajaba de forma tan crítica. **“¿Mejor?”**

**“Algo…”**

El mozo volvió a la mesa y de la bandeja que yacía en su mano, sacó sus bebidas tanto como sus pedidos, dejando la tarta frente a JunSu y el muffin frente a Jae y con un “provecho”, se retiró. Ambos sonrieron y de hecho se rieron quién sabe por qué, pero decidiendo calmarse los dos se dispusieron a olvidar aquellos recuerdos tan hermosos y dolorosos para dar lugar a una noche recordable.

**“¡Hmm! ¡Hyung, siempre he querido preguntarte algo!”**

**“Oh claro, dímelo."** Dijo JaeJoong mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café con crema con sus ojos negros puestos en JunSu y cortaba un pedacito de su muffin.

**“¿Por qué me dices que le diga lo que siento a Chunnie si es que tú jamás se lo dijiste a YunHo? Porque… ¿Te gustaba, verdad?”**

Jae puso una cara de inconformidad y masticando ese pedazo de postre miró hacia un lado mientras se frotaba el cuello con la palma de su mano algo incómodo. Heh, perfecto ahora… ¿Qué podría decir? **“Bueno… la diferencia es que sí se lo… dije.”**

 **“¡¿EHHHH?!”** JunSu gritó haciendo que las poquísimas personas que estaban en el café los miraran al escuchar ese grito, obviamente al notar aquello, el menor se disculpó haciendo una ligera seña y luego volteó a ver nuevamente al mayor con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión que denotaba clara sorpresa, pasando ahora a las exclamaciones en susurros.  **“¿Cómo? ¡No sabía que te le habías declarado!”**

**“¡Pfff! ¡Por supuesto que lo hice! ¡¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por ti?!”**

**“Mala broma, omma.”** Dijo el menor rodando los ojos al oír la expresión despectiva del mayor el cual resopló y encarando una ceja se cruzó de brazos observándolo como expectante a si haría algún otro comentario o lo escucharía. JunSu al notar aquello se calló de inmediato y haciendo una seña como si se cerrara los labios como si fueran una cremallera sonriente, le hizo saber al mayor que se callaría de inmediato para poder escucharlo. Jae soltó un pesado suspiro y miró hacia otro lado mordiendo internamente su mejilla, parecía que el tema aún le incomodaba un poco. Pero… ¡¿Cuándo demonios había pasado?!

**“Se lo dije, y me dijo que estaba también confundido, así que decidimos intentar algo pero se ponía demasiado nervioso con respecto a salir con un chico, así que decidimos dejarlo. Bueno, él ¿Cómo yo podría decidir dejarlo? ¡Tkk! Como sea, no es como si hubiera dejado de pensar en él, por supuesto. Sin embargo con el tiempo acepté que éramos amigos. La gran diferencia entre tú y yo, Susu, es que yo ya me saqué la duda y tu omma pudo robarle unos cuantos besos a tu appa sin siquiera fingir, obviamente algunos terminaron mal o con un empujón, pero cuentan ¿No?”**

Una sonrisa volvió a pintarse en los fucsias labios de Jae, JunSu simplemente no podía creer que aquello había pasado en sus narices, y a decir verdad se MORÍA por saber más, por preguntar cómo, cuándo, dónde, por qué, sin embargo no lo haría, era visible que el tocar el tema lo había incomodado, así que… recordar aquellas cosas no sería para nada plácido, era como recordar, para él, cuando YooChun lo rechazó, pero a fin y a cabo Jae tenía razón, tal vez se quedaría por siempre con la duda, ya que su ratón estaba saliendo con una chi- Esperen. ¿Su ratón? De acuerdo, sí, SU ratón.

**“Oh… es… bueno saber que te lo sacaste de la cabeza. Heh.”**

**“Bueno decir verd-”**

Las palabras de Jae fueron interrumpidas por su mano ¿Cómo? Porque de la nada una sonrisa enorme se había dibujado en sus labios y había tenido que colocar su mano frente a ella para cubrirse los mismos, sin embargo, cuando JunSu quiso voltear para ver de qué se reía, unas pálidas y delgadas manos cubrieron sus ojos, haciendo que el pequeño delfín saltase dando un corto y agudo gritito de sorpresa como solía hacerlo. El menor sintió cómo un temblor bajó por su espina dorsal y tragando saliva sonriendo rodó sus manos lentamente hacia aquellas que cubrían su rostro, no sacándolas, sino tomándolas con delicadeza.

 **“¿Chunnie?”** De repente, JunSu pudo sentir una tibia respiración contra su oído izquierdo, haciendo que por poco y el corazón se le parase.

**“Annyeonghaseyo~ Susu ah~”**


	5. Chapter 5

Era un hecho que aquella persona que yacía cubriendo los ojos del menor era YooChun, simplemente era algo que hacían comúnmente cuando se saludaban, aunque el traclear la espalda del otro con un empujón-abrazo también contaba como saludo, sin embargo en ésta ocasión era un cubrir de ojos y un susurro en la oreja que hizo a JunSu estremecerse por la cálida respiración del chico de cabellos negros. Una vez más, Park YooChun hacía caer a JunSu con un simple toque... Y lo peor era que aquél pequeño delfín, estaba completamente consciente de que se estaba enamorando aún más de su compañero coral. Sus manos no se movieron de las de YooChun, mas su sonrisa no podía demostrar más felicidad, y bajando sus manos decidió seguir la conversación mas sin sacar las del más alto de sus ojos, sólo con la pequeña esperanza de poder tener unos segundos más en esa posición con el chico que tenía su corazón.

**"Annyeong, YooChun ah. ¡Como siempre ligeramente tarde!"**

**"Ya sabes que es una especie de firma especial."**

YooChun se enderezó y sonriendo ampliamente tomó asiento entre JunSu y Jae, en aquella pequeña mesa circular, arreglose el saco y en cuestión de segundos ya hacía levantando una mano, haciéndole una ligerísima señal al mesero, solicitando su presencia. Le sonrió a sus dos compañeros volviendo a jalarse aquél saco negro con capucha de tela, parecía que aquél chico nunca dejaba de ser tan classy y atractivo... Pero esa era la vida de Park YooChun el cual por cierto se veía genial, sin embargo, genial de que estaba realmente relajado, a diferencia de los otros dos que claramente denotaban más que cansancio físico, psicológico.

**YC: "¿Y bien chicos? Woh... Un mes se ha ido volando ¿Verdad?" Preguntó manteniendo aquella fresca sonrisa que hacía que las rodillas del menor temblaran, bueno, eso era natural, no tenía nadie que ser JunSu para sentir aquello al ver una sonrisa así.**

**JJ: "Oh sí, no sabíamos nada de ti. Por eso te llamé ésta mañana y terminé dándome con la sorpresa de que el joven Park YooChun está haciendo de las suyas a las espaldas de su omma."**

YooChun lo único que hizo ante aquél encaro fue sonreír cerrando los ojos y mirando al suelo intentando no explotar de risa, sin embargo, debía de aceptar que aquello lo había tomado algo por sorpresa, mas no había señal de estar nervioso o incómodo en lo absoluto. Los ojos oscuros de JunSu yacían clavados en las reacciones de YooChun, mas obviamente siendo lo más cauteloso posible para no ser atrapado. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que esperaba respuesta, sus manos ahora bajo la mesa jugueteaban de forma constante, al parecer JunSu estaba incluso más nervioso que el ratón por la aún no dicha respuesta. Sin embargo al notar Jae ese nerviosismo, llevó su mano hacia la rodilla del menor para colocarla ahí, queriendo decirle que estaba siendo demasiado obvio y que se calmase, cosa que JunSu hizo de inmediato al coger el sorbete de su frapucchino y llevárselo a los labios para empezar a tomarlo rápidamente.

**JJ: "¿Y bien? ¿No dirás nada?"**

**YC: "Omma... No puedes intervenir de esa manera en la vida de tus hijos."**

**JJ: "¡Claro que puedo!"**

**YC: "Hahaha ¿Y por qué no le preguntas a JunSu ah?"**

**JJ: "Porque JunSu- ... Estááá... Ehhmm... Ehmmnamorado de su música ¡Si, eso!"** Demonios, por poco y Jae lo acusaba, sin embargo luego de aquella nueva coartada, JunSu se pudo dar por seguro y suspirando hondamente sonrió de forma tranquila (o por menos intentando fingirlo) y parpadeando un par de veces luego de pellizcar a Jae bajo la mesa de atrevió a hablar luego de que el chico de los cabellos rubios más oscuros diera un saltito exclamando un... **"¡Ouch!"**

**JS: "YooChun ah ¡Vamos dilo! Estamos en confianza. ¿Ella es bonita y dulce?"**

En verdad ni él mismo podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, preguntándole al chico que le gustaba cómo era la chica con la cual actualmente estaba saliendo. Sin embargo, el lado positivo de todo, era que al ser artistas todo empezaba y terminaba de forma muy rápida, y aquello podía preguntárselo a Jae, quien parecía tener un récord de citas-noches sin compromiso más largas de quien el delfín podía conocer. Sus ojos marrones oscuros se posaron sobre los de YooChun, esperaba una respuesta sincera... Mas una sincera que negara todo lo que yacían diciendo.

 **YC: "... Ahhh~ ¿Qué puedo hacer con ustedes?"** El chico de los cabellos negros sonrió ampliamente y cruzándose de brazos le hizo una señal al mozo para que de retirara, el cual yacía esperando hacía minutos que pidiera. Obviamente haciendo aquello que el mozo se retirara renegando entre dientes, mas por ahora absolutamente nada importaba más que la respuesta de YooChun, tanto par JunSu como para Jae. **"Sí. Es Tiffany. Es muuuy linda aunque no lo crean ¡Y quién diría que es muy buena escuchando y aconsejando! Es una de las pocas chicas que ha llamado mi atención al conocerla más que al verla."**

De acuerdo, por poco y podía escucharse el romper de un corazón, el cual era el de JunSu, el cual sólo le dedicó una dulce sonrisa tragando saliva y sintiendo al mismo tiempo cómo la mano de JaeJoong apretaba la suya, como si supiera lo que sentía. Ese sentir, ese sentir sólo lo había sentido una vez, cuando YooChun lo rechazó, ese dolor en el pecho, ese frío en las manos, ese temblor en todo el cuerpo, esa calentura en las mejillas por las ganas de llorar, ese nudo que no lo dejaba respirar. Sólo una vez había sentido eso, y había sido gracias a Park YooChun, y una vez mas volvía a sentirlo por él. Podía sentir que si parpadeaba una vez, sus ahora cristalinos ojos derramarían aquellas lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo. Genial, ahora sí ya era el final, y ahora también estaba convencido de que aún sentía lo mismo por aquél chico...

 _"I can't say goodbye 'cause I love you"_ , esa era una frase de su canción ¿No es verdad? De aquella canción que alguna vez presentó bajo el nombre de Xiah JunSu... _"Rainy Night"_ ¿Por qué justo ahora esa canción sonaba en su cabeza? JunSu bajó el rostro aún sonriendo para evitar ser visto por YooChun, el cual parecía sumamente inmerso en su mundo, perdido en sus propias palabras y elogiando a aquella persona que hacía que el dolor que sentía el menor, aumentara.

**JJ: "Oh... Ya veo. Ehh YooChun ah ¿Podrías esperarnos un rato? Creo que algo le entró a JunSu al ojo y no se lo puede sacar"**

**YC: "¿Eh?"** Los ojos negros del chico de cabello negro se posaron sobre el rubio que yacía mirando al suelo, el cual parecí intentar sacarse algo de los ojos. Rápidamente una de sus manos se colocó sobre el hombro de JunSu, mostrando clara preocupación. **"Susu ah ¿Estás bien?"**

Estúpido Park YooChun, estúpido tú y tu atractiva sonrisa, tus rosados labios... Tus frías y suaves manos, tu pálida y perfecta piel, tus tontas sonrisas... Tus dulces palabras... Si en verdad no querías nada conmigo ¿Por qué me haces creer que sí?... El menor movió la cabeza asentando sonriendo al mismo tiempo que Jae lo levantaba y empezaba a retroceder hacia el baño sonriendo de forma incómoda. Tal vez eso era lo peor de ser la tercera rueda de una carreta que raramente no estaba junta.

**JS: "Ya volvemos, YooChun ah."**

**YC: "Oh... Claro, los espero..."**

Jae lo arrastró hasta el baño de chicos y luego de asegurarse de que nadie yacía ahí, cerró la puerta con llave frunciendo el ceño para ver a un JunSu con las mejillas y los ojos rojos, y por supuesto con el rostro húmedo, el cual intentaba secarse desesperadamente los ojos con las mangas de su camiseta.

**"Susu ah..." JaeJoong susurró cambiando aquél semblante por uno más suave, y soltando un hondo suspiro se acercó al menor y dándole un fuerte abrazo dejó un beso pequeño y corto sobre sus cabellos en forma cariñosa como cuando una madre lo hace a sus hijos. "Ya ya... Sabíamos que pasaría. Será mejor que dejes de pensar en eso por ahora... Posiblemente en unos días o semanas terminen y-"**

**"Hyung... No... Dejaré esto, dejaré ya de sentirme así, olvidaré esos recuerdos que me hicieron enamorarme de él... Ya no- ya no quiero llorar más por él."**

**"Susu ah... Está bien..."**

Jae no dijo nada más, permaneció callado, incluso cuando él quería que su Su y su Chunnie estuvieran juntos, era algo que no estaba ya en sus manos, si aquella era la respuesta de JunSu a todo lo sucedido... Estaba bien, siempre y cuando el pequeño ya no sea lastimado más. Sólo se mantuvo abrazándolo acariciando su espalda con sumo cariño, mientras sentía como unas cuantas lágrimas mojaban su camiseta.

**"H-heh, será mejor que vayamos saliendo o YooChun ah creerá que algo malo pasó."**

Ya no se podía hacer más, YooChun podía romper en cualquier momento con aquella chica, eso era verdad, pero el hecho de que JunSu haya deseado parar de sufrir por él, significaba el final de una flor prometida a un amor que no fue, pero que sin embargo seguía viva. JunSu tenía todo el derecho de reiniciar su vida, de empezar un nuevo amor, de mirar hacia adelante, ya era tiempo de él ser feliz. Ambos sonrieron y secándose las lágrimas JunSu siguió a JaeJoong el cual al salir del lugar se dirigió nuevamente a la mesa donde yacía YooChun. Los ojos del mayor se posaron sobre el menor esperando ver reacción positiva alguna al haberse quebrado hace poco, heh, pero hey, era Kim JunSu, la gran estrella de Corea del Sur, y en parte actor ¿Dejaría que algo así lo venciera por más que su corazón… le perteneciera a ese chico? No.

**YC: “¡Chicos! Hah, ya me estaba preocupando. ¿Qué tal está tu ojo, Susu~?”**

**JS: “Bien, YooChunnie~ Gracias. EunHyukkie debería estar llegando en poco… Parece que la gente empieza a voltearse a ver, sería bueno que nos retirásem-”**

**YC: “¿Qué?”** Sí, Park YooChun acababa de interrumpir a JunSu, pero… su desconcierto no pudo ser contenido en ese momento. ¿Qué yacía haciendo EunHyuk interrumpiendo una salida de los tres? Hacía mucho que no se veían, casi dos semanas para ser exacto, se suponía que ese sería un momento especial… Un momento especial para JunSu y él, y y Jae, sí.

**JS: “Ahh, sí. EunHyukkie vendrá. Había quedado en salir hoy con él pero…”**

**JJ: “¡Pero apareciste e interrumpiste su cita!”**

**YC: “¿Cita…?”**

**JS: “¡Omma! H-Heh, sólo íbamos a salir a ver unas películas.”**

**YC: “Oh… Bueno, heh, está bien Susu ah… No sabía que te… bueno.”** Una encogida de hombros y una retirada de mirar. Sólo hizo eso sonriendo ligeramente de lado pero demostrando incomodidad, no por el no haberle dicho aquello, aunque JunSu lo negase, sino que… era…

 **JS: “N-No es eso verás- ¡A-Ahhh! ¡Omma!”** Las mejillas de JunSu enrojecieron, era muy fácil notarlo gracias a su tez, la cual aunque no era tan blanca como la de Jae, podía ruborizarse más rápido de lo que ya sea Jae o YooChun podía. En verdad estaba a punto de perder los papeles, se había enfadado con Jae ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo así?! ¡No volvería a contarle nada a Ja- ¿Espera qué?... ¿YooChun había dicho que estaba bien…? El menor se tranquilizó y parpadeando un par de veces miró a su Chunnie, el cual sonriendo de lado volvió a colocar sus oscuros ojos en los del pequeño delfín, y estirando su mano la tomó en silencio asentando la cabeza. Se quedó sin palabras en un principio sin embargo al sentir el codazo de Jae pudo reaccionar. Dios, qué patético podía ser a veces… **“A-Ahh… Bueno, no es que sea preferencia de hecho, es cosa de ver más que nada el alma… el espíritu de la persona… Creo.”**

La sonrisa de YooChun perdió timidez y entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos como lo hacía al sonreír de forma amplia apretó la mano del menor al verlo tan nervioso y casi tartamudeando… en verdad JunSu podía ser adorable cuando quería… y cuando no quería también… y- ¡Demonios, YooChun!

**YC: “Susu ah. Está bien. Eso es adorable. Tú eres adorable. No tengo por qué mirarte diferente en lo absoluto.”**

De acuerdo, las risas ahogadas de Jae de emoción podían ser escuchadas por ambos a medida que las mejillas del menor de todos volvían a prenderse y volvía a perderse en esos negros ojos de aquél chico que sostenía su mano. Sentía un nudo en su garganta… debía responder, decir algo… sin embargo todo no era tan fácil... Tragó saliva y sonriendo de forma tímida el chico rubio ruborizado asentó la cabeza mirando a otro lado. Cuando en eso… un par de manos se posaron en el hombro de JunSu como el de YooChun separándolos de golpe y un rostro se interpuso entre ellos, justo en el espacio vacío dado.

**EH: “Heeeeeeeello guys!”**

Era EunHyuk. Los ojos de YooChun rodaron, y los de JunSu se cerraron para saludar mientras Jae tomaba algo de su bebida y levantaba su otra mano para saludar.

**EH: “¿Me he perdido de algo~?”**


	6. Chapter 6

_**JJ: “¡Pero chicos, debemos estar siempre unidos! ¡Somos TVXQ, todos nosotros!”** _

_La suave voz de uno de los líderes vocales del grupo más de moda en Corea del Sur, terminó siento la que más resonaba en las paredes de aquél departamento que solía compartir con sus compañeros de grupo. Su desesperación empezaba a hacerlo querer tirar todo, libros, lámparas, sillones, cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca de él, mas nada deseaba más que plantar su puño en el rostro del líder del grupo que se rehusaba a mirarlo fijamente, lo cual sólo hacía que el mayor se enfureciera más y terminara apretando sus puños y mordiéndose su rosa labio inferior lo más fuerte que podía, haciéndolo enrojecer y por poco sangrar._

_**YH: “Y es por eso mismo que no debemos separarnos, hemos firmado un contrato Jae, no podemos simplemente tirarnos para atrás. Es cuestión de ética, de principios. Además ¡Imagina lo que los titulares dirán!”** _

_Una fuerte voz respondió a las preguntas del chico de cabellos rubios oscuros que parecía estar a punto de explotar y tirar algo contra él, sin embargo Jung YunHo se mantendría en su decisión, no porque estuviera eligiendo a la empresa sobre sus amigos. Eran otras cosas las que movían las acciones del líder el cual no se atrevía a levantar la vista… Los marrones casi negros ojos de JaeJoong se cristalizaban, su cuerpo temblaba… Sin embargo sólo atinó a tragar saliva cerrando los ojos retirándole el rostro._

_**JJ: “¡PERO YUNHO, NO ENTIENDES QUE NOS ESTÁN EXPLOTANDO!”** _

_**JS: “Jae hyung… cálmate…”** El chico de cabellos del chico de cabellos castaños claros se posó en el hombro del mayor de todos al verlo romperse delante de todos, quebrarse, mover las manos y empujando a YunHo una y otra vez, golpeando su pecho, llorando, sollozando una y otra vez ‘por qué…’_

_**JJ: “¡NO ME CALMARÉ HASTA QUE ÉSTE… QUE ÉSTE IDIOTA ACEPTE QUE ESTOY EN LO CORRECTO!”** Sin embargo con una removida aquella mano terminó en el aire al ver a JaeJoong avanzar para seguir golpeando a aquél líder que no se atrevía a mirarlo, que no le daba el rostro, que no respondía. **“¡JUNG YUNHO, MÍRAME MALDICIÓN, DA LA CARA!”**_

_**CM: “¡Basta! Ustedes son los que no lo entienden. Nos hemos comprometido en algo, y nosotros sabíamos a lo que nos metíamos, hyungs. Nuestros nombres quedarán marcados, seremos unos traidores, unos exiliados, ustedes saben bien que la SM no nos dará ni un centavo más de todo lo que ganamos. Simplemente no lo hará.”** _

_La voz del menor de todos interrumpió los gritos de JaeJoong, el cual, como todos, volteó a ver al menor de forma sorprendida. No Minnie también… no él… El rostro lleno de lágrimas de Jae, las mejillas rojas de JunSu que aguantaba las lágrimas al abrazar el abrazo de YooChun escondiéndose ligeramente tras él, el cual sólo miraba decepcionado al líder por más que el menor de todos estuviera hablando…_

_**JJ: “Minnie… tú no… por favor”** _

_**CM: “Lo siento Jae… pero un hombre tiene que tomar responsabilidad de sus palabras. Sería el final de todo, de nuestra carrera, amistad, de todo, Jae, entiéndelo por favor…”** _

_**YC: “Idiotas… ¿Ustedes dos harán que ésta familia se rompa por el estúpido ‘qué dirán’? ¡¿Eso es lo único que importa para ustedes?!”** _

_**YH: “No.”** La mirada del mayor se levantó al escuchar aquello y con ronca y firme voz respondió a aquello para posar sus ojos sobre los oscuros y negros ojos de Park YooChun. **“Pero no pienso ir en contra de la voluntad de mis padres. Ni yo, ni ChangMin. Así que si creen que están en lo correcto, pueden retirarse, porque ni él ni yo nos iremos con ustedes. Ahí está la puerta. Pueden irse si es lo que desean, dejar todo por lo que hemos luchado.”**_

_**JJ: “¡NADA DE LO QUE HEMOS LUCHADO NOS PERTENECE, TÚ PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES?!”** _

 

 

  
**~†~**

 

  
La risa del mayor con las justas podía ser contenida. La verdad para él la situación era sumamente divertida, no sabía si Eun y JunSu en verdad tenían algo o era una salida entre amigos, vamos, no todas y cada una de sus vidas era como un fanfic ¿No? Y probablemente Eun sólo era un amigo más de JunSu, sin embargo era sumamente divertido para él la imagen que yacía pintada en aquél cuadro. YooChun rodando los ojos, JunSu sumamente contento, y la cara de EunHyuk de emoción mientras movía sus manos aún apretando los hombros de ambos y haciendo que los dos sean sacudidos ligeramente.

**JS: “Hyukkie! Llegaste tarde ¡Casi nos vamos sin ti!”**

**EH: “Woh, no sabes lo difícil que es escapar de una turba de chicas en el metro… ¡Oh, espera! Sí lo sabes, delfincito.”**

**YC: “Ehem…”** Exclamó YooChun mientras tocía con los ojos cerrados esperando un saludo dirigido hacia a él, no le gustaba que le interrumpieran sus conversaciones, Jae y JunSu ahora eran prácticamente su mundo, especialmente con la muerte de su padre, su familia se había reducido, y el tiempo de tranquilidad con ellos, lo era TODO para él. **“Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos Eun.”**

**EH: “¡PERO SI ES MICK- digo PARK YOOCHUN! ¡HEY MAAAN, te ves fabuloso!”**

**YC: “Oh, gracias Eun, eso siempre lo sé.** ” Dijo bromeando mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se preguntaba internamente por qué demonios Jae ahora había parado de hablar y había empezado a reír, simplemente apuntó a la calle y sonriendo de forma ligera se levantó lentamente. **“Deberíamos ya irnos ¿No? El karaoke nos espera.”**

 **JS: “¡Oh, cierto!”** JunSu sacó su billetera y haciéndole una señal a JaeJoong dejó un par de billetes en la mesa llamando así al camarero con su mano, indicándole que el dinero yacía ahí. Obviamente el cual incluía una jugosa propina para el mismo.

  
Y así fue como los cuatro salieron del lugar, JunSu y Eun por delante hablando de cosas realmente irrelevantes, tonterías como qué habían hecho últimamente y contando historias nada interesantes, sin embargo, debido a la personalidad de ambos, era fácil suponer que se reían de todo, incluso aquella peculiar risita de JunSu salía a carcajadas de sus labios cuando yacía con Eun. ¿Cómo era? Oh, cierto. _‘Eukyang kyang kyang kyang’._

**YC: “Hey… ¿Por qué se ríen tanto? No entiendo nada”**

**JJ: “Bueno, son compañeros de escuela, deben saber y hablar cosas las cuales nosotros ignoramos"**. Dijo Jae sonriendo al ver los entrecerrados ojos del más alto que yacían pegados en la espalda de Eun como la de JunSu. **“¿Qué pasa YooChunnie? ¿Celos de amigos?”**

**YC: “¡¿Yo?! ¡Pffft, para nada! ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?”**

**JJ: “Oh, tienes razón. ¡Tonto de mí! Hahahaha.”** Exclamó el mayor cerrando los ojos mientras cubría con el dorso de su mano sus labios al reír, una costumbre que s ele había pegado desde hacía tanto…

Los cuatro al llegar a la zona de estacionar, subieron a la van que había traído EunHyuk en buena hora, al ninguno haber traído auto para no ser reconocido, sin embargo probablemente ésta sería una noche divertida para todos. Fue así como el carro arrancó dirigiéndose a aquél famoso karaoke en el cual alguna vez aquellos tres chicos fueron con esa leyenda que una vez se llamó _“TVXQ”_. Y así fue como terminaron estacionando el carro en los subsuelos de estacionamiento, y saliendo todos se dispusieron a subir por el ascensor hacia aquellas cabinas de canto, hacía tanto que no pasaban un buen rato todos… ya era tiempo de simplemente dejar el agua pasar y relajarse, acababan de tener un enorme éxito en Latino América, CDs, videoclips, presentaciones y representaciones. ¿Había por qué llorar a parte de no estar todos juntos? Probablemente no. Sin embargo por más que dolía… Aún existía esa pequeñísima ventana de esperanza en que podrían todos reunirse una vez más bajo el mismo cielo y sobre el mismo escenario. Dos años no eran nada, posiblemente en dos años… Podían estar juntos nuevamente ¿No?

**EH: “¡WOOOOOOOH! ¡MIREN MIREN, AL FINAL DEL PASILLO! ¡ÉSE ES NUESTRO CUARTO!”**

**JS: “¡Eun, esperaaaaaa!”**

Los dos se fueron corriendo mientras JaeJoong como YooChun los seguían riendo, sin embargo de repente una mano fue posada sobre el hombro del chico de tez blanca, imposibilitándole el hecho de poder seguir caminando y sin que el más alto se enterase, simplemente siguió caminando tras las dos estrellas que habían terminado ya entrando a su propio cuarto de karaoke. JaeJoong no sabía por qué, pero su corazón se había terminado acelerando y un frío recorrió su espalda, haciéndolo estremecer, y tragando saliva se atrevió a voltear ligeramente cuando…

**“Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos Joongie~”**

**“¿Y-YunHo?”**


	7. Chapter 7

El corazón de aquél chico de cabellos ahora claros, se estremeció, una corriente helada bajó por su columna vertebral por poco causándole un desmayo al escuchar esa voz tan conocida que ahora le sostenía el hombro con ese agarre tan firme que solía tener, esas manos que tantas veces había sentido pero que al mismo tiempo casi había olvidado con el tiempo... El agarre de Jung YunHo ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Sin embargo, la pregunta aquí y ahora era... ¿Por qué? Tantas veces lo había ignorado, sus correos, llamadas, mensajes, todo, y ¿Por qué ahora aparecer de la nada y hablarle? El más bajo arrepintiéndose desde ya por lo que haría, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretando los puños se volteó de inmediato sacudiendo su hombro para que el más alto deshiciera el agarre. A decir verdad estuvo a punto de pegarle el grito de su vida, de preguntarle quien demonios se creía que era, que qué era lo que quería, que si estaba feliz con la vida que estaba viviendo, sin embargo...

 **"¿Estás... Ebrio?"** Su antiguo líder Jung YunHo... 'Señor responsabilidad y no dejemos que nos vean mal'... ¿Estaba ebrio? Los ojos casi negros del chico se posaron sobre el rostro de su ex compañero que yacía sonriente y con las mejillas rojizas. **"YunHo ah... ¿Estás-"**

 **"Si si si, no es importante ni necesario que lo preguntes JaeJoongieee~ ¡Hay que festejar!"** YunHo tomó a Jae de la muñeca, o por lo menos de la mano con la cual el mayor pensaba acariciar la acalorada mejilla del chico que ahora yacía ebrio. Sin embargo YunHo pudo esquivarla de inmediato.

 **"¿Festejar? ¿Festejar qué? Ohhh... ¿El hecho de que ni tu ni ChangMin decidieron venir con nosotros y nos abandonaron?"** Jae preguntó cruzándose de brazos al ver la negativa del menor el cual parecía no estar escuchando sus palabras por la manera en la cual rodaba los ojos ignorándolo como si fuera una línea que ya sabía de memoria.

**"Blah blah blah. ¡Vamos Joongie! Hay que celebrar el que nos vemos, vimos, si si vimos. ¿Se dice vimos, no?"**

**"¡YunHo, estás E-BRI-O! No pienso salir a conversar con una persona con notoria cantidad de alcohol en la sangre. Así que si deseas conversar primero deberás- ... ¿Qué estas- ¡JUNG YUNHO ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ¡A donde me llevas!"**

Exactamente, YunHo lo había tomado de la muñeca nuevamente y sin responder a la petición de Jae lo había empezado a halar, y claramente el más pequeño estaba siendo halado como una muñeca de trapo ante la fuerza del más alto que no podía parar de reírse. Una puerta fue abierta, una de emergencia donde estaban las escaleras de concreto marcadas con pequeñas luces fosforescentes en los lados para facilitar la salida en caso de algún accidente. Parecía que las preguntas constantes de JaeJoong no estaban siendo respondidas, solo seguían subiendo y subiendo hasta que llegaron a la terraza de aquél edificio.

El frío calaba en los huesos de ambos, especialmente en el del más bajo que se auto abrazaba a sí mismo gracias a su falta de ropa al yacer solamente con una delgada camisa, sin embargo, el otro parecía estar pasándola muy bien, al ambos estar ahí Jae se quedó a escasos pasos de la puerta mientras YunHo caminaba riendo en voz alta y levantando los brazos de vez en cuando gritando un _'Yahooo~'_ , por fin terminando apoyando sus manos en el barandado que evitaba que alguien se tirara con facilidad del techo. Ni bien Jae quiso preguntar qué hacían ahí, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

**"Te he extrañado Joongie."**

Maldito. Maldito sea. Maldito Jung YunHo. Los labios de Jae se partieron ligeramente empezando a respirar por la boca por el hecho de sentir que en cualquier se caería por la sorpresa. Su tibia respiración se hacía visible al helado clima de las noches. YunHo siempre había tenido una habilidad especial para hacerlo flaquear, por más enojado, arrabiado, o herido que podía estar, Jung YunHo siempre sabía qué hacer y decir para hacer que el mayor olvidara todo... Sus ojos negros empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, empezaban a cristalizarse, mas su expresión era la misma, al mismo tiempo que su pecho subía y bajaba por su acelerada respiración...

**"¿Q-qué?"**

**"Que te he extrañado... A todos de hecho. Pero más a ti que a nadie Jae..."**

**"Pudo no haber sido así."**

**"Lo sé. Y me arrepiento."**

**"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"**

**"Que lo siento, que- ... Que si hubiera alguna forma de volver en el tiempo yo- ... Ahh... Bueno, no hay forma de hacerlo ¿No?"**

**"No, no la hay. ¿Por qué ahora, Yunho ah? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?"**

YunHo se mantuvo dándole la espalda no dijo más, no respondió más, Jae solamente podía ver como el menor apretaba los puños y ocasionalmente miraba para abajo, mas también pudo percatar cómo su voz se le había quebrado ligeramente. YunHo siempre había sido un hombre fuerte, un líder perfecto, una persona dulce e incorrupta, siempre pensando lo mejor de todos, algo testarudo y despistado y a veces tonto, sin embargo... Era todo lo que Jae amaba de él, era el hecho de que... De que muy pocas personas podían ver ese lado de Jung YunHo, y él era uno de ellas. Jae retiró la mirada por unos segundos, pensante ¿Qué debería hacer? No. No importaba nada. Lo quería, lo quería de verdad, no importaba ya el hecho de que lo haya lastimado, no importaba el que hubiera estado con él sólo para experimentar, no importaba el que no lo haya apoyado con lo del juicio a la SM, no importaba nada ya, era su YunHo. Era su Yunhhie... Y siempre lo sería. Fue así como sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia donde se encontraba el más alto y deslizando sus manos a su pecho lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyando su mejilla contra la fuerte espalda de YunHo, en silencio, marcando con sus lágrimas la ploma camisa de su ex líder.

**"... YunHo ah... Podemos superar esto juntos, todos. Siempre... Siempre me vas a tener a mi... Y eso lo sabes, siempre lo supiste."**

YunHo no dijo nada, simplemente abrió sus ojos ampliamente al mismo tiempo que partió sus labios mostrando sorpresa ante aquél abrazo... Sin embargo segundos después de lo que Jae dijo... El menor sólo asintió la cabeza un par de veces, optando por voltearse ligeramente para encarar al más bajito, dándole una sonrisa patética por el hecho de también su rostro estar lleno de lágrimas, las manos de JaeJoong rodaron a las mejillas de YunHo empezando a reír aún llorando mientras limpiaba las mismas con sus pulgares con suma delicadeza, secándolas, con sus negros ojos observando al castaño más alto.

**"Hahaha... Somos un desastre, míranos, será mejor que dejemos de llorar, nadie quiere ver a Jung YunHo el fuerte, llorando."**

Dijo Jae con una enorme sonrisa, pasando sus pulgares por aquella mejilla, delineando con su dedo pulgar aquella cicatriz que YunHo conservaba y ocultaba... Los ojos marrones oscuros del miembro de TVXQ se posaron sobre los de Jae, y una vez más, tomando sus muñecas, las retiró ligeramente de su rostro para inclinarse de forma rápida para depositar un suave y rápido beso sobre los fucsias labios del chico de la piel de color nieve, el cual abrió ampliamente los ojos, sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo se erizó, mas segundos más tarde, cerrando lentamente sus ojos deslizó sus manos hacia los hombros del más alto, al mismo tiempo que éste colocaba sus manos en las caderas del otro, manteniendo de ésta forma un dulce beso, un dulce roce de labios, una ligerísima presión. Una historia nuevamente volvía a empezar...

 

**~†~**

 

  
**EH: ¡PASAME EL SOJU, SUSUUUU~"**

JunSu sonriente le pasó una botella a su compañero, sentándose entre un escéptico YooChun y un animado EunHyuk. Las risas de JunSu y Eun se ahogaban en ese cuarto oscuro con muchísimas luces de colores que parpadeaban y de movían mientras el televisor tocaba una canción de BoA, la cual hizo que el mono tomara un par de globos y se los colocara en el pecho empezando a posar y a fingir como si él cantara cuando había sido JunSu el que había cogido el micrófono y había estado cantando con voz femenina como la de BoA

**JS: "¡Kyangkyangkyangkyang, bájate de la mesa Eun!"**

**EH: "Soy BoAAA I am the best of Asia!"**

**YC: "... Alguien máteme."**

Dijo YooChun en voz baja mientras por poco y se rasguñaba la cara al estarla sobando tantas veces sin poder creer que estaba compartiendo a su JunSu en uno de los pocos días de vacaciones que tenía. Suspiró pesadamente sacando su celular como lo hacía cualquier persona incómoda o en un lugar el cual no le llamaba la atención estar, empezando así a revisar sus sms, cuando...

 

**De: Amorcito~ <3**

_**Annyeong Chunnie~ ¿Estás con tus amigos? Te extraño~ Besitos ^-^/ ~ <3** _

**Recibido: 9:15 pm**

 

  
Una sonrisa salió de los labios de YooChun cuando de repente su celular fue arranchado de sus manos, cuando el chico de cabellos negros levantó la mirada desconcertado, pudo notar que quien tenía aquél celular en sus manos, era EunHyuk. Simplemente frunció el ceño estirando su mano buscando así que el celular le fuera devuelto, sin embargo el mono tenía otros planes, fue así como desbloqueó la pantalla y riendo se dispuso a leer del mensaje.

**YC: "Dámelo."**

**EH: "¡Vamos ratón! ¡Sabes que estamos entre amigos y sales a traer tu celular! A ver que dice~ 'annyeong, Chunnie' uy, veo algo ahí~"**

EunHyuk empezó a reírse con los ojos cerrados mientras YooChun se levantaba de su asiento y estiraba su brazo para alcanzar aquél celular en manos del mono que yacía sobre la mesa, mas a pesar de sus constantes intentos el chico salta a de un lado a otro esquivándolo, sin embargo, todo aquello no le era tan divertido para JunSu, dejó la pandereta que tenía en la mano, ahora sólo jugando con el micrófono y los cables del mismo una y otra vez, mirándolos e intentando sonreír con ellos, mas no era divertido corroborar que la persona que querías no tenía ni idea de tus sentimientos hacia a él, y especialmente cuando esa persona... Ya tenía a alguien más.

**JS: "Eun... Creo que deberíamos dejarlo en paz, h-he. Son sus cosas personales, yo..."**

De inmediato el chico que saltaba sobre la mesa dirigió su mirada a JunSu, extrañado por unos segundos, sin embargo luego de un par de parpadeos, lo recordó con un _'Ohhhhh...'_ , lo cual al parar de saltar hizo que un globo se le fuera volando de la camiseta y que YooChun terminaba atrapando su celular, notablemente enfadado.

**YC: "Aish... ¿Qué nadie te ha enseñado que no es de buena educación arranchar cosas de las personas, Eun? Psst... Por cierto... ¿Alguien ha visto a Jae?"**

Mientras el chico de cabellos negros preguntaba aquello, Eun ya se había bajado de la mesa sentándose al costado de JunSu y pasando un brazo al rededor de los hombros del chico ahora rubios y sólo aseveraba con la cabeza ante preguntas dadas por su amigo de infancia, las cuales YooChun claramente no pudo escuchar a causa de ser susurros.

**EH: "¿Eh, qué? Ahhh, ehhh, creí que estaría contigo."**

**YC: "Estaba detrás de mí en el pasillo, no creo que se haya perdi-"**

Cuando de repente la puerta de abrió, atrayendo la atención de todas las miradas, las cuales terminaron pintando una enorme sorpresa en los labios de cada uno de los presentes al ver que Jung YunHo había entrado con Kim JaeJoong al cuarto, conversando y sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado...

**JS: "¿H-Hyung?"**

**YH: "Suuuuu~"**

**JJ: "Está algo... Ebrio."**

**EH: "Hehehehe... ¡YunHo ah YunHo ah, di: el rey de Constantinopla se quiere desConstantinopolizar, aquél que lo desConstantinopolize, buen desConstantinopolizador será!"**

YooChun no pudo evitar reír, y Eun sacar su celular para disponerse a grabar a Jung YunHo en su claro estado de ebriedad, empezando a hacerle preguntas confusas para que respondiera o trabalenguas con la intención de hacerse ver estúpido y pode compartir aquél video con sus amigos de SuJu. YooChun y JunSu por otro lado de acercaron curiosos a Jae, sin embargo siempre sonriendo y al mismo tiempo susurrando...

**YH: "Ehhh... El rey de Constantinopola, Constantinopla, se quiere desConton- Conyan- Con-"**

**Eh: "HEHEHEHEHE Sonríe para la cámara~"**

**YC: "Jae... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hace YunHo aquí?"**

**JJ: "Bueno..."** Jae sonrió cubriéndose los labios con el dorso de su mano mirando a YunHo de reojo, el cual saludaba como idiota a la cámara, para después mirar a un JunSu y un YooChun que lo observaban curiosos. **"Conversamos, dijo que nos extrañaban y en resumen, lo abracé y me besó."**

**JS: "¡QUEEEEEE!"**

**YC: "Ha, ya era hora que vuelvan."**

**JJ: "Bue-"**

**JS: "¡¿Chunnie, tú lo sabías?!"**

**YC: "Pfff ¡Claro! Las sonrisitas, los chistes que solo ellos dos entendían. Era claro que algo pasaba y terminó y que ahora que lo veo ha vuelto nuevamente."**

**JS: "¡Yah! ¡No me dijeron nada!"**

JunSu infló sus mejillas, Jae y YooChun solamente rieron y procedieron a sentarse y a pedir algo más de soju, sin embargo cuando los tres levantaron la mirada se encontraron con un EunHyuk y con un YunHo que bailaban Tell me your Wish. Lo que hizo que todos empezaran a reírse de los dos chicos. Por ahora la noche iba de maravilla, todos se divertían, todos reían, todos bromeaban, sin embargo, en el corazón de JunSu algo dolía, y no había que ser un genio para saber por qué.

**EH: "¡Chicos, tengo una idea fabulosa! ¡Juguemos botella borracha!"**


End file.
